


Be Yourself

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gay Rights, Love, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Out of Character, Sad, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Cybil is having a hard time dealing with some thoughts she has been having. And the only person she could talk to at the moment is her Dad, which is not a bad thing.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/583255
Kudos: 16





	Be Yourself

John was sitting at his laptop, working a blog update on his website. Cybil was sitting on the couch. Sherlock was running an errand outside of the home. Everything was quiet in the home. Well...it _was_ quiet. As John was typing on his laptop, John heard a sniffle coming from the other side of the room. John did not look that way because he thought it was Cybil just trying to not sneeze. As he began to type again on the laptop, Cybil started to hear Cybil start to cry.

This time, John turned his head to face his daughter. Cybil was on the couch, with tears suddenly streaming down her cheeks. This started to make John not only worry but panic a lot.

“Cybil? What’s the matter, sweetheart ? Are you okay?” John asked her a few questions. Cybil looked at her dad and shook her head no then began to sob even more. John got up from the chair and quickly went over to his daughter and sat next to her on the couch.

“Cybil, tell me what is wrong? Remember, you can always tell Daddy anything that is bothering you.” John asked her another question and told her. Cybil looked at him.

“Am I going to go to hell?” Cybil suddenly asked him back. John’s eyes widened. They weren’t even truly that religious so it made him wonder why she was saying this.

“What makes you think that is going to happen?” John asked her back as well.

“Because I have two daddies and I am not like everyone else.” Cybil answered him.

“No, honey, that is not going to happen. By the way...what made you think that you were?” John said to her and asked.

“People. I always overhear people talk about how I should not have two daddies or that I should not be a boyish. I can not help who I am and honestly, I am not ashamed of it. I am happy having a family, no matter if it is with two daddies or not. I also like being a tomboy. But it made me wonder...what if I decide that I do want to be a boy? Would you and Papa still love me?” Cybil replied and asked a question back as well. John smiled at her as he suddenly hugged her in his arms.

“Cybil, if ever decide that you want to be a boy, Papa and I support you, no matter. And of course, we would still love you! Your father and I never really talked about what gender of child we wanted, we just wanted a child, regardless. And we picked you because you are the one that we wanted.” John answered and explained to her. It was true. Sherlock and John did not ever decide that they wanted either a boy or a girl. When they found out about Cybil and no one wanted to adopt her because of her issues, Sherlock and John decided that she was the one they wanted. 

And neither of them regret adopting her either. Cybil has been a blessing for both of them. They love her so much and just want her to be herself. Or himself, if Cybil did ever decide that she wanted to be a boy. Cybill hugged her daddy back.

“I love you.” Cybil said to him. John gave her a kiss on the top of the head. 

“I love you, too, Cybil. You are not going to hell for being who you are or having two fathers. Anyone who says that are the ones who are going to hell, though. Not you.” John told her. Cybil felt so much better. Cybil wasn’t trans, well, at the moment, she did not want to become a boy. She is a tomboy. But if she ever did want to become a boy, not only Sherlock and John would welcome it but Cybil would too. 

“Are you starting to feel better, sweetheart?” John asked her. Cybil nodded.

“Yes. I am starting to feel better. Thank you.” Cybil answered to him.

“You’re welcome, hun.” John said back to her. Cybil and John sat on the couch, hugging for a few more minutes before Cybil let go of her Dad.

“Can I go play video games?” Cybil asked him. John suddenly got an idea. 

“Want me to join you?” John asked as a suggestion. Cybil was surprised.

“What about the thing you were doing on the computer?” Cybil asked.

“That can wait. I want to play games with you. We can play Mario Kart or Mario Party if you want.” John replied and also suggested. Cybil broke out into a smile.

“Yes, please!” Cybil responded with excitement. John went over to his laptop to save his draft, then went back over to Cybil. John and Cybil went to Cybil’s room where her Switch was hooked up in. 

**####**

About an hour later, Sherlock came home with a couple of bags of takeout in one of his hands. As he entered the living room, he saw that John was not there. Nor was Cybil.

“John? Cybil? I’m home!” Sherlock spoke, hoping that they heard him. They didn’t. Sherlock was about to go to the kitchen when he heard laughter coming from the hallway. It was John’s laugh. Sherlock went down the hallway. He noticed that Cybil’s bedroom door was slightly cracked open. Sherlock carefully walked over to the door and peeked inside of the room. John and Cybil were playing Mario Kart. A smile appeared on Sherlock’s face before knocking in the door.

“John, Cybil, it is just me.” Sherlock spoke up from the other side as they looked at the door after pausing the game.

“Come on in, Papa!” Cybil replied. Sherlock opened the door, seeing his husband and their daughter on the floor in front of the TV, having fun.

“You two okay?” Sherlock asked them.

“Yes, dear. I was just playing a game with Cybil.” John answered. Sherlock nodded.

“I brought home dinner if anyone is hungry.” Sherlock said to them.

“What kind?” Cybil asked.

“Korean barbecue.” Sherlock answered. Cybil eyes lit up. Sherlock chuckled. Though, she wasn’t ready yet to go eat. She wanted to play games more with her daddy.

“Can I finish this race with daddy before I eat?” Cybil asked. Sherlock nodded.

“That is perfectly fine with me. I will go set up the table.” Sherlock replied back to her.

“Okay! Thank you, Papa! We should only be a few more minutes.” Cybil said to him.

“I understand. You two finish up the game and I will be waiting in the living room for you both.” Sherlock spoke. Cybil got another idea.

“Wanna play a race with me?” Cybil asked.

“Not tonight, honey. But...we all could play Mario Party tomorrow if you want for game night.” Sherlock answered and suggested. Both John and Cybil were down for that.

“I am fine with that!” Cybil told her Papa.

“Same here.” John added. Sherlock was so happy about that, too.

“Then it is settled, we will play Mario Party tomorrow night. Does it matter the console or do you both have a certain one you want to play it on?” Sherlock spoke and asked.

“Not really.” John answered. Cybil shook her head. 

“Okay then. Well, I will go set up dinner while you two finish up.” Sherlock told them before leaving the room to go set up the table for dinner. John and Cybil finished up the race that they were on at the moment before turning off the Switch and headed out of Cybil’s room to go meet up with Sherlock for dinner in the dining room. John was glad to see that Cybil was starting to feel about before Sherlock came home. The rest of the evening went very well nor what happened was brought up again. John just hopes that one day that the world could be more peaceful and loving towards not only the LGBT but the disabled, too.

And Sherlock and John will fight for both LGBT and disability rights. No matter what it takes. 

**The End**


End file.
